The present invention relates to a process and apparatus for removing straws from empty bottles. In the refreshment industry large quantities of "reusable" bottles are returned, and must be washed thoroughly before being reused. Frequently, the bottles are returned with drinking straws and similar foreign matter extending outwardly from the mouths thereof. It will be apparent that the drinking straws must be removed from the bottles before the washing operation. The problem of removing the straws is frequently compounded as a result of the straws being bent or broken during packing and unpacking for transport.
With the present invention the drinking straws or other foreign materials are removed from the bottles as a result of the interaction of resilient blades against the straws. Different techniques may be used for mounting and orienting the resilient blades, and the straws after having been removed may be transported under the influence of air movement to a point of collection.